Surrender
by chibi Setsuna-chan
Summary: This is my first songfic and one shot about Beyblade. Kai's in love and he can't contain his feelings anymore. What will he do? Read it to know.


Hi, it is me, chibi Setsuna-chan. I know I should continue my fiction on Shaman King, but when I heard this song, it reminded me of Kai. So I decided to make a songfic.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Kai Hiwatari, though I wish he was mine. I do not own the song "Surrender", it belongs to Laura Pausini. I only own the OC.

A/N:

**song**

Flashback

-"…" character speaking

/.../ character thinking

I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

* * *

_**Surrender**_

_**By**_

_**chibi Setsuna-chan**_

Kai was on his way to the BBA Revolution team's headquarters, where the whole team trained under his supervision. He was wearing his usual attire, his face showed an unreadable expression. Underneath his emotionless face, Kai was deep in thought. Letting his feet lead him to the headquarters, his mind wandered towards the one he loves.

**I can't pretend anymore**

**That I am not affected, I'm not moved**

**I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you**

As he passed the local park, Kai decided to make a small detour towards the lake. He sat against a tree, which was on the edge of the lake. He looked straight ahead, fixing the shimmering water. Kai remembered the first time he had met her. I t was two years ago, at school, during a break.

Flashback

Kai went on the school roof during the lunch break. No one usually went there, so it was the perfect place for the loner that he was. But that day, Kai found that he wasn't alone on the roof. Sitting against the railings was a girl with long dark green hair, half raised in a bun. Her dark red eyes were filled with tears. Though Kai was a loner, an anti-social guy who was fallowing his grandfather's footsteps, he had learned from his father to care, to respect and love woman for who they were, and to never hit or let anyone hit a woman. So he decided to go and talk to the girl.

-"May I sit here?" he asked, only to receive a small nod and a sob from her.

-"If I may, I'd like to know why you are crying"

-"Aren't you Kai Hiwatari? The anti-social of the school? The loner? The sourpuss?" she asked between sobs, looking shocked.

-"Indeed I am. And you are…"

-"Keiko Tachikawa. Since when do you care about people?"

-"Nice to meet you. It's not because I usually don't talk to people that I don't have a heart. So… why are you crying?"

She hesitated and seeing no harm by talking about it, answered:

-"Well… my boyfriend…. I mean my ex-boyfriend cheated on me with one of my closest friend"

Seeing her cry some more, Kai reassured her:

-"I'm sorry. He mustn't have realized that he had a beautiful girl by his side and probably the most worthy to be one's girlfriend"

Keiko gave him a shy smile and Kai saw her blushed cheeked when she slowly turned her face away from him.

End of flashback

/And after that day, we hanged out together and learned to know each other a lot more. Then we started dating. She is the one who showed me what love meant./

**You make me strong**

**You show me I'm not weak to fall in love**

**When I thought I never need now I can't get enough**

/Before I met her, I never trusted anyone. I didn't want to get close to anyone, I was afraid to know them as friends in fear they would leave me and hurt me. I also believe in my grandfather's experience with women: that they were a bunch of female after your money. But with Keiko, it was different. I started to open myself up to others and most of all; I opened my heart and my soul to her. She never depended on me to get what she want, she was a wealthy girl and refused to let me pay almost anything for her. She said that the only thing she wanted from me was my love, my support and my presence./

**I always made it on my own**

**I always thought that I would keep control**

**You change everything I believe in**

**And now I just can't fight this feeling, baby**

/I'd give my life just to protect her. I could give her everything she needs or wants. One thing's for sure, I love her and there is nothing nor anyone that can take that away. She means the whole world to me./

Kai stood up and left the edge of the lake, heading towards the headquarters. His mind still set on memories of him and Keiko. To him, even time couldn't erase his feelings, his memories and his love for her.

**I raise my hands and I surrender**

**'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on**

**Without your tender arms around me**

**I raise my hands and I surrender**

**I don't want to resist 'cause your touch and your kiss**

**Have shattered my defences**

**I surrender**

/She showed me so much. She showed me that opening up to others wasn't that bad. I t actually was an opportunity to learn more about myself and about others, others that would stand by you no matter what happens, through thick and thin, people known as friends. She also thought me that having fun once in a while didn't hurt. Like she said: "Life is short. So you should try to learn the most you can about the world and what surrounds you. Take new experiences such as love, dreams and other things life can set on this journey." And I did all that with her./

**I have to admit that I**

**I never thought I'd need someone this way**

**'Cause you opened my eyes so that I**

**I can see so much more**

Arriving at the BBA's headquarters, Kai went directly in the training room and found all his team-mates waiting for him. He coolly asked Ray to do a practice match, which Ray agreed to. Both teens settle before the stadium. Max did the countdown and both bladders lunched their blade in the dish. Dranzer stabilized itself in the center, while Driger circled it. Ray decided to attack Kai's blade causing some damage to Dranzer. Meanwhile, Kai was trying to concentrate on the battle, but realized that he couldn't keep his mind away from the one he loved. His feelings took control over him. Every member noticed that Kai wasn't in his usual composed self, for this wasn't his game style. Still slamming Dranzer, Driger, on Ray's command, gave the final blow, sending Dranzer flying right in Kai's hand.

**I always made it on my own**

**I always thought that I would keep control**

**You changed everything I believe in**

**And now I just can't fight this feeling, baby**

-"Kai! Are you all right?" asked Ray. "You're acting strange. You weren't in the game."

-"Yeah dude! You looked depress or something" said Tyson, putting his hand on his captain's shoulder.

Kai shrugged Tyson's hand off of him. Not wanting them to worry about him, Kai simply told them that he felt sick and that he'd go home to get some rest. With that, he left his team to watch after him, hoping that their captain will soon get well.

As Kai made his way backwards to go home, he paused again in front of the lake. He had just realized that he couldn't do without Keiko, that he needed her in his life. She was the one thing that was still missing to make him complete. She was his other half, his soul-mate.

**I raise my hands and I surrender**

**'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on**

**Without your tender arms around me**

**I raise my hands and I surrender**

**I don't want to resist 'cause your touch and your kiss**

**Have shattered my defences**

**I surrender**

Kai suddenly felt something against his back. Arms were slipping around his waist in a tender embrace. Kai recognized the ring this person was wearing: a golden ring shaped like a rose and a diamond for its center. The very ring he had bought for Keiko. Slowly turning all the way around, Kai found himself starring into two dark red orbs, in which he lost himself in their depths

-"Like I promised, I came back" said the girl facing Kai.

-"Keiko…"

Keiko smiled at his stunned expression. She knew, though he was her boyfriend, that Kai didn't cleared his mind on the subject. Partly because he was still unsure of what he wanted, partly because of the duality between his grandfather's vision of women, his father's vision and his own belief. That made Kai uncertain about what he truly believed in.

Holding her tightly against him, Kai lowered his head towards hers. Their lips met gently yet passionately. After a few minutes, Kai reluctantly broke the kiss to let them breathe.

-"I know what I want now. I also know what to believe in and you're a part of it" Kai gently said against her lips. "I love you"

She smiled at him, happy that he finally saw through the mist of confusion that used to lie in his mind. Then, he leaned in for another kiss.

**I surrender to this feeling in my heart**

**I surrender to the safety of your arms**

**To the touch of your lips**

**To the taste of your kisses**

Breaking their kiss, they both sit under a tree. She looked at him, took his face in her hands so they'd be looking at each other straight in the eye and said:

-"Since you now know what you want and what you believe in, could you enlighten me on the subject?"

-"What I believe in is everything you thought me: it doesn't hurt to love, to have friends give the best of myself, opening myself to others, have fun once in a while. I believe in what my father told me: women should be loved for who they are, to never hurt or let anyone hurt a woman. Women are like flowers, they need to be taken cared of. Something that I know now is that my grandfather was wrong when he said that women are all the same, that they are a bunch of hungry wolves after a man's money. You proved to me how wrong he was. What I want is you. I want to love you, kiss you, and feel you by my side. I want to be able to give you all you need and want. I want to protect you. I need you in my life, I can't do without you."

**I raise my hands and I surrender**

**'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on**

**Without your tender arms around me, yeah**

**I raise my hands and I surrender**

**'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on**

**Without you, without you, without …**

**I surrender**

Keiko looked at him with a shocked expression. Searching within the depths of his crimson eyes, she saw his sincerity, his love and all the answers of her questions on the subject. She then smiled and hugged him in a loving embrace. He hugged her back and whispered in her ears once more: "I love you!" With the same sincere tone, she whispered to him: "I love you, Kai!"

**I raise my hands and I surrender**

**'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on**

**Without your tender arms around me**

Both teens turned their heads towards the lake. Kai silently thanked the gods for putting Keiko on his path. Having her by his side was all he needed to go on. He knew that for now on, she was all that mattered to him, that he'd do anything she'd asked. He also knew that he had found his true and only love.

**I surrender**

**I can't pretend anymore**

**I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you**

Owari

* * *

For those who don't know what Owari means, it means the end in Japanese.

I hope you liked it. Please review. It is always a pleasure to read them. It will help me improve my writing skills, whether it is good or bad criticism or even flames.

Yours truly, chibi Setsuna-chan


End file.
